Romeo and Cinderella RinxLen
by snowy.mirai
Summary: This book is about a Princess named Rin. It all started when she stared at Len who is the royal families servant. Len has fallen for Rin and Rin has fallen for Len. But she must marry a man named Rinto. Her farther would not allow Rin to be with Len
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 "Rins POV"**

"Rin!" I groan and force myself to get up and get ready. I dressed in my usual clothes that a regular Princess should wear. A long boring dress. The maid came in to do my hair and such. After that i go down stairs **walking **instead of running. Walking is what princess do. I moan and sat down in my usual place and sat up straight. A princess should never slouch. Its not something they should do. I sigh, "You know Maria," "Yes Mistress?" Maria was the only one that ever understood me in this god for sake palace. "I'm tired of these rules." "Mistress i-" We were interrupted when my father walked in. No one in the house hold liked him expect for my mother. He is always so demanding and he's always making stupid rules that i have to follow. He's always choosing my paths for me. Telling me how and where to walk the path of fate. "Good Morning Rin" I stand up and bowed. "Good Morning Father." Yep, father. I get punished if i call him dad or papa or daddy. It always must be father. He sat down and the maids severed him his regular breakfast. I sat down, and when i was just about to sit down i saw a boy. He was a servant. I starred at him. He looked at me and i quickly looked alway. i felt like he was still watching me. I looked up and he was still staring at me. "Rin!" I jumped. "Y-yes?" My father shot a cold glaze at me. "Today, i set up a date for you. He will be your future husband." "Excuse me?" What? He set up a arranged marriage? Like he was controlling me was enough. "Whats his name?" I looked at him. "Rinto." Hm….Rinto. My father handed me a picture of him. He was my age and he was handsome. But as i looked alway from the photo the servant boy was still staring at me. It gave me a uneasy feeling. After breakfast i got up and took a walk in the garden. Then i was pulled. I struggled. When i opened my eyes, it was the servant boy. "ah!" I got up. "What the hell are you doing?!" He stander up and gently pat me on the head and smiled. "Sorry i scared you. You were staring at me and i thought you wanted to talk to me." I looked up at him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rin." He took his hand alway from my head. "My name is Len." I smiled. He blushed. I blushed. "I-Im sorry for staring at you." He pulled down his hair so it's blocking his face. I smiled. "Its okay!" I started to walk alway. But then, Len grabbed me and hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "You know Rin, i have fallen for you." I blushed and looked down. He kissed me cheek. I blushed. "L-Len….." "It's love at first sight…." "I-i….i have fallen for you too." I blushed. He chuckled and smiled. "Good. I'm glad. Then i could do this…." He grabbed my chin gently and moved my face to the side and he moved his face closer to mine and gently pressed his lips onto mine. I didn't pull alway. I closed my eyes and let it be. It felt warm. He pulled alway. I blushed and this time i kissed him. It was going on for awhile until my father called Len. I pulled alway. Len hugged me tightly. "I'll be back. Okay?" I nodded. Len smiled and walked off. "What just happened?" I got up and touched my lips. "Did we kiss?" I sighed and went back inside. "Rin?" I look behind me and it was my father. Besides him was Len. "Yes?" "Remember tomorrow you have a arranged marriage with Rinto." Len looked surprised. Then he looked at me in confusion.

**"Len POV"**

"Len! I need you over here!" "Alright!" I walked over there and we were standing outside the window of the royal family. As i was wiring i felt like i was being watched. I look over and saw the only child of the royal family staring at me. She was so cute. I couldn't help but stare back. Then she looked alway. But i kept starring and starring. She was just so…..shes cute and i want her! "Hey Len, like her?" Robert was my teacher. I was learning to be a servant. "Yeah, why you asking?" He chuckled, "You don't have a chance!" I turned to him and yelled, "What if i do?! She may like me back!" I stormed off. I don't like people tell me what i can or can't. As i was walking in the garden, i saw that girl again. So i decided to prove Robert wrong and confess to her. I grabbed her and pulled her in a alley. She was struggling. It was so cute. "What the hell are you doing?!" She was pissed. I introduced myself and we talked. Her name was Rin. It was a cute name for a cute girl. When she smiled i blushed. It was so cute! I couldn't help it. When she stood up, she was going to leave. I thought, if she left, i would never see her again! So i grabbed her and kissed her. She didn't push me alway. She just let me kiss her! Then i pulled alway and she kissed me! We were kissing each other. Returning each others kisses. Then the king called me and i was forced to be pulled alway from her. I told her i'll see her again. She nodded and i went to the king. He was talking about what servants should be like. I nodded then he called Rin in. I stood there starring at her. She blushed. Then her father said something that made me unease. "Rin, remember you have a arranged marriage tomorrow." What? Arranged marriage? With **MY **Rin? I looked at her in confusion. I want her. She's mine…..Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Rin POV"**

Len looked at me in confusion. I looked down and made my way to my room. When my father walked alway Len ran towards me and pushed my against the wall. I starred at him. "L-Len…" He kissed my neck. I blushed, "Len! What are you-" "You can't marry Rinto…." I starred at him, "Why?" "I want to marry you…" He blushed and looked up at me and pushed my head gently towards him and he kissed me. i blushed and looked alway. He was about to kiss my neck until, "Yo, Len why did you-" He started at us. Len glared at him. Len looked scary.. "Robert….get out…" I stared at Len as he said those words. His hands were still on mine. Pinning me to the wall. I looked over at the man. He was starring at Len with fear. I look at Len and out of nowhere i screamed. He looked at me with heartache. Jose came running to me pulled me near her. I hate Jose. She always called me a brat and i was so selfish. She said one of these days your gonna get killed. She always hurt me. I wish she can just drop dead. Len stared at me. I regret screaming... But i did! I couldn't help it! He looked terrifying! But as he stared at me….i…i regret it. He looked at me with heartache…but do i really do love him? I'm so confused… I sighed and heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and a handsome man was standing there. He smiled, "Hello Rin." My father came up from behind me. "Rin, this is Rinto." He pushed me in Rintos arms and he hugged me tightly. I blushed. My father walked away and Rinto put is face in my hair and smelled it and smiled. "My future wife…." He kissed my lips. I covered my mouth. What the hell?! A stranger i don't even know kissed me. Oh wait. Len kissed me and i don't even know him. Jeez…..What's up with these guys today. Just then, Len walked in on us and Rinto pulled me close to his chest. Len was glaring at him. The mood was….scary…. I pushed alway from Rinto. But instead Len grabbed my wrist and ran. "Hey!" Rinto chased after us. I couldn't run. Len took me into the garden and we hide in the alley. Rinto ran past us. I look at Len and he pulled me close to his chest and hugged me tightly. "Rin, I want to marry you! Please….don't marry him." I look up at him. "Len….."

**"Len POV"**

"Tsk…" After the king left i followed Rin upstairs. I had to claim her before Rinto or anyone else does! So i snuck up from behind her and pinned her to the wall. "L-Len…" She starred at me. I was nervous. So i just took a deep breath and started to kiss her neck. "Len! What are you-" I look into her eyes and said softly, "You can't marry Rinto. I want to marry you." She blushed. I put my hand on the back of her head and gently pushed her neck towards my lips. Just as i was about to kiss her neck, Robert walked in on us, "Yo Len why did you-" Damn it Robert! I was about to claim her! So i just put on a scary face and glanced at him, "Robert…..get out…" Roberts eyes were full of fear. Success! But as i looked at Rin, her eyes were full of fear as well. "Rin….?" I gently touch her cheek and she screamed. I starred at her. It felt like my heart broke…. Then her stupid maid pulled me alway from her. GREAT! Now i can never touch her again. I swear that stupid maid is always going in between me and Rin. Her name was Jose. She was new. I'll kill her….so she never goes in-between me and Rin ever again…. As Rin left , "Hey Jose, i need some help outside." "Alright…" She followed me outside deep in the woods. "So where is it Len?" I smiled creepily and pulled out a knife out of my pocket. "This…" I went up to her and stabbed her. And stabbed her again and again. "You always told Rin what to do and you made her feel bad about herself. And you went in-between us. Now you die…." I stab the knife in her head. Then i buried her. "heh…serves you right…" I look at myself and saw blood. So i went back home and took a shower and changed clothes. As i was walking downstairs i saw Rinto hugging Rin. "That ass…." I grabbed Rin and hugged her tightly and ran off with her. That idiot Rinto was following us. So we hide in a alley. "Len…." I hugged her, "Don't ever go near him. I want to marry you! Please….don't marry him…"


End file.
